


Lover's Vision

by homewithyou



Series: Lover's Vision Ficlets [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Laurent is self conscious about his glasses but Damen LOVES them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewithyou/pseuds/homewithyou
Summary: When Laurent sits back down on the couch, Damen looks up to greet him with a smile. However, when Damen catches sight of Laurent’s face, his expression quickly shifts into something different.“What?” Laurent asks, taken aback.“I–” Damen starts, and then stops. To Laurent’s utter disbelief, a deep blush starts to break out across Damen’s tan skin. “You have glasses.”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Lover's Vision Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194104
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142





	Lover's Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request sent in on my Tumblr: 
> 
> "Modern setting au where Laurent wears reading glasses. And he thinks they don't fit himself and he never wears them when Damen is near him. But one day Damen see him wearing glasses and now if you ask Laurent he will wear them every time Damen is near."
> 
> Thank you for the request, anon! The original post can be found here: https://lamen-trash.tumblr.com/post/644322295468490752/modern-setting-au-where-laurent-wears-reading.

Laurent never liked his glasses. In fact, they only saw the light of day in the privacy of his apartment, where he could relax and read after a long day of classes. The round tortoise shell frames just never fit quite right on his angled cheekbones, and Laurent always felt awkward whenever he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror with them on.

However, everything changed when Laurent met Damen.

Damen entered into his life with the force of a whirlwind, upending everything Laurent thought he previously knew about himself. They first met in an English class, where Laurent stalwartly tried to resist the friendship Damen kept trying to foster between them. The insufferable brute would make a point of sitting next to Laurent each class and ask to see his notes with a dopey smile on his face. Laurent knew it was a cover just to talk to him, because he could sense that Damen was actually quite intelligent, yet each class he put up a wall toward Damen’s well-meaning advances.

But no matter how hard he pushed, and resisted, and complained, Laurent could never seem to get his earnest classmate to stop, nor could he get Damen out of his head.

About two months into the class, their professor paired them together for a presentation on an 18th century Veretian author. When Laurent heard their names called out together, a pulse of excitement that bordered on panic thrummed through his body. How was he supposed to handle being in close contact with Damen for the next month while they worked together? Laurent had always considered himself a rational and sane person, but everything about being around Damen was making him doubt those qualities.

As it turns out, the professor’s choice to pair them together only emboldened Damen further, who insisted that they go to each other’s apartments to work on the presentation. And though Laurent _wanted_ to say no, at his core he was weak, and he could only go so long without giving in to his cravings to see Damen more.

They started to meet every other night, as Damen always found another task they supposedly needed to complete, and they often shared takeout meals together on Laurent’s dark blue couch or Damen’s fuzzy carpet.

Eventually, Laurent stopped trying. Stopped trying to resist Damen, stopped trying to deny his feelings, stopped trying to pretend like he wasn’t falling hopelessly in love with someone he had only known for a few months. Instead, he just let it happen. He let Damen come over, he watched movies and ate desserts with him, he laughed like he’d never laughed before.

And one night, when Laurent is tired after a long day, he forgets himself.

As Laurent walks into his bedroom, he yawns. He and Damen had been working for hours, and he finally decided to cave and put on his pajamas for their last hour of work, exhaustion tugging at his bones.

He quickly slips out of his jeans and sweater and dons cotton shorts with a large white t-shirt that goes to his mid-thigh. On instinct, he reaches for his glasses and slides them on his face before returning to the living room.

When Laurent sits back down on the couch, Damen looks up to greet him with a smile. However, when Damen catches sight of Laurent’s face, his expression quickly shifts into something different.

“What?” Laurent asks, taken aback.

“I–” Damen starts, and then stops. To Laurent’s utter disbelief, a deep blush starts to break out across Damen’s tan skin. “You have glasses.”

It takes Laurent a moment to register what was said, but when he does, he instantly recoils.

“Oh,” he says, voice small, and he quickly reaches up to slide the frames off his nose. “Sorry, I don’t usually wear these–”

“No, no!” Damen exclaims, reaching out for a moment and then letting his hand fall between them in an aborted movement. “Don’t take them off.”

“Are you sure?” Laurent asks, uncertainty lacing his tone.

“I’m serious,” Damen says, eyes wide and honest. “I love them. Please put them back on.”

Now Laurent is the one who is blushing, and he knows he must look ridiculous, but he never expected Damen to react like this.

“Really?”

Damen huffs and rolls his eyes, then reaches out and snatches the glasses from Laurent’s hands. Before the blonde can say anything, Damen is sliding them onto his pink face and kissing the tip of his nose.

Laurent knows he must look like a fish out of water with the way he is gaping at Damen, but he cannot bring himself to care given the fact that his brain has completely stopped functioning.

Laurent starts to say something – anything – but then Damen is there again, pressing insistently against his mouth with a fervor that matches the rapid beat of his tremulous heart. Laurent makes a small noise of surprise, but a second later, he slides his hands into Damen’s curls and _kisses_.

He kisses Damen like it’s the only thing he’ll ever get to do in life, like Damen’s passion could sustain him for months, for years. Sometimes, Damen kisses him hard, and he can feel the way his glasses press against Damen’s face, though the man seems to not mind one bit. Other times, Damen goes slow, the gentle presses of his lips taking Laurent apart bit by bit.

Later – it could’ve been minutes, or hours – Laurent has to gasp for breath. Damen has always been a force of nature, and Laurent can only handle so much at once.

Their foreheads are pressed together, and they are both panting. Smiling softly, Damen reaches up to tuck a piece of hair behind Laurent’s ear before cupping his face and pulling back so he can press another peck to Laurent’s mouth.

“You’re the most beautiful person I know both with and without the glasses, but just know that I think you look dreadfully adorable with them on. They make me want to wrap you up and never let you go,” Damen murmurs.

Laurent’s grin feels like it is splitting his face in half. “Oh really? That’s all because of the glasses?”

Damen presses his laughter into the warmth of Laurent’s neck before placing a sweet kiss there. “Mm, maybe not _just_ the glasses.”

Laurent’s laughter is light, and free. From that point onward, he wears his glasses every day for Damen.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [lamen-trash](https://lamen-trash.tumblr.com/). I love getting fic requests so feel free to send them my way!


End file.
